1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle driver module, and more particularly to a solid state, high-speed, high-power switch intended for use in vehicle applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are becoming more electrically sophisticated with more safety features now standard. One example is the daytime running lamp operation found on most newer vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,028 relates to an automobile headlamp and running light control system. The system uses an ambient light sensor to at least in part determine whether headlights should be turned on or off.
The foregoing patent illustrates the solid state electronics currently being employed in vehicles for a variety of applications.
There still exists a need for a vehicle driver module that functions as a solid state, high-speed, and high-power switch suitable for use in a variety of vehicle applications. Preferably, such a driver module is compact in form, durable, yet still provides sufficient power for the system it is intended to operate such as controlling the intensity of vehicle headlamps for daytime running lamp operation.